List of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (mentored by Gao Priestess Tetomu), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their animal totems and genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Wild Force Rangers from Power Rangers Wild Force. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, etc.). *Gao Red (lion; male) *Gao Black (bison; male) *Gao Blue (shark; male) *Gao Yellow (eagle; male) *Gao White (white tiger; female) *Gao Silver (wolf; male) *Gao Purple (hammerhead shark; female) *Gao Viridian (alligator; male) *Gao Cyan (elephant; female) *Gao Powder (polar bear; male) *Gao Burgundy (black bear; male) *Gao Green (gorilla; male) *Gao Scarlet (falcon; male) *Gao Lavender (armadillo; male) *Gao Orange (giraffe; female) *Gao Azure (rhinoceros; male) *Gao Teal (deer; male) *Gao Crimson (kong; male) *Gao Gray (panda; female) *Gao Cerulean (peacock; female) *Gao Slate (crow; male) *Gao Beige (stingray; male) *Gao Brown (horse; male) *Gao Magenta (camel; female) *Gao Chartreuse (mouse; female) *Gao Wallaby (wallaby; female) *Gao Emerald (tortoise; male) *Gao Ash (walrus; male) *Gao Sapphire (manta ray; female) *Gao Mahogany (boar; male) *Gao Navy (bat; female) *Gao Maroon (cobra; male) *Gao Mammoth (mammoth; male) *Gao Hawk (hawk; male) *Gao Vulture (vulture; male) *Gao Owl (owl; male) *Gao Swallow (swallow; female) *Gao Swan (swan; female) *Gao Sea Green (sea turtle; female) *Gao Plum (koala; male) *Gao Vermilion (fox; female) *Gao Cadet Blue (hedgehog; male) *Gao Pink (flamingo; female) *Gao Cougar (cougar; male) *Gao Khaki (mole; male) *Gao Mauve (wombat; female) *Gao Tan (flying squirrel; male) *Gao Kangaroo (kangaroo; male) *Gao Saffron (pangolin; male) *Gao Taupe (sloth; male) *Gao Rabbit (rabbit; female) *Gao Amber (orangutan; male) *Gao Bittersweet (prairie dog; male) *Gao Ape (ape; male) *Gao Crescent (Asian bear; male) *Gao Howl (Japanese wolf; male) *Gao Crane (crane; male) *Gao Toad (toad; male) *Gao Beaver (beaver; male) *Gao Hamster (hamster; female) *Gao Citrine (lynx; male) *Gao Dark Gray (humpback whale; male) *Gao Aquamarine (dolphin; female) *Gao Orca (orca; male) *Gao Cream (pelican; male) *Gao Brick (lesser panda; female) *Gao Peach (raccoon; male) *Gao Fuchsia (mink; female) *Gao Indigo (skunk; male) *Gao Olive (mongoose; female) *Gao Panther (panther; male) *Gao Cheetah (cheetah; male) *Gao Periwinkle (penguin; female) *Gao Turquoise (dugong; female) *Gao Platinum (goat; male) *Gao Sheep (sheep; female) *Gao Amethyst (seal; male) *Gao Cerise (donkey; male) *Gao Shepherd (German shepherd; male) *Gao Hippopotamus (hippopotamus; male) *Gao Claret (reindeer; female) *Gao Sepia (crocodile; male) *Gao Forest (gecko; male) *Gao Lime (chameleon; male) *Gao Ecru (coyote; male) *Gao Pearl (zebra; female) *Gao Jaws (white shark; male) *Gao Sangria (gaur; male) *Gao Indochine (eel; male) *Gao Moccasin (sea snake; male) *Gao Jackal (ackal; male) *Gao Gemsbok (gemsbok; male) *Gao Carp (carp; male) *Gao Salamander (salamander; male) *Gao Rattlesnake (rattlesnake; male) *Gao Gunmetal (black lion; male) *Gao Bronze (buffalo; male) *Gao Copper (sawshark; male) *Gao Cobalt (condor; male) *Gao Gold (jaguar; female) *Gao Rainbow (unicorn; male) *Gao Scorpion (scorpion; male) *Gao Grizzly (grizzly bear; male) *Gao Moose (moose; male) *Gao Platypus (platypus; male) *Gao Cow (Holstein cow; female) *Gao Goose (Canadian goose; male) *Gao Komodo (Komodo dragon; male) *Gao Swordfish (swordfish; male) *Gao Wolverine (wolverine; male) *Gao Tasmanian (Tasmanian devil; male) *Gao Porcupine (porcupine; male) *Gao Elk (elk; male) *Gao Squirrel (squirrel; female) *Gao Monkey (monkey; male) *Gao Badger (badger; male) *Gao Mane (maned wolf; male) *Gao Grasshopper Mouse (grasshopper mouse; male) *Gao Kangaroo Rat (kangaroo rat; male) *Gao Puffin (puffin; male) *Gao Echidna (echidna; male) *Gao Anteater (anteater; male) *Gao Umbrella (umbrella bird; female) *Gao Ocelot (ocelot; female) *Gao Weasel (weasel; male) *Gao Aardvark (aardvark; male) *Gao Pig (pig; male) *Gao Chipmunk (chipmunk; male) *Gao Horned Lizard (horned lizard; male) *Gao Toucan (toucan; male) *Gao Lobster (lobster; male) *Gao Hornbill (hornbill; female) *Gao Crossbill (crossbill; male) *Gao Spoonbill (spoonbill; male) *Gao Hummingbird (hummingbird; female) *Gao Kudu (kudu; male) *Gao Cicada (cicada; male) *Gao Tarantula (tarantula; female) *Gao Albatross (albatross; male) *Gao Muskox (muskox; male) *Gao Pronghorn (pronghorn; male) *Gao Eagle Ray (eagle ray; male) *Gao Viperfish (viperfish; male) *Gao Newt (newt; male) *Gao Hanmyo (tiger beetle; male) *Gao Mosquito (mosquito; female) *Gao Frog (frog; male) *Gao Tapir (tapir; male) *Gao Chicken (chicken; male) *Gao Meerkat (meerkat; male) *Gao Warthog (warthog; male) *Gao Opossum (opossum; male) *Gao Starfish (starfish; male) *Gao Anglerfish (anglerfish; male) *Gao Hatchetfish (hatchetfish; female) *Gao Blobfish (sturgeon; male) *Gao Catfish (catfish; female) *Gao Lionfish (lionfish; female) *Gao Whippoorwill (whippoorwill; male) *Gao Stickleback (stickleback; male) *Gao Blue Whale (whale; male) *Gao Lamprey (lamprey; female) *Gao Tamarau (tamarau; male) *Gao Pigeon (pigeon; male) *Gao Kiwi (kiwi; male) *Gao Centipede (centipede; male) *Gao Gazelle (gazelle; female) *Gao Loon (loon; male) *Gao Bobcat (bobcat; male) *Gao Gopher (gopher; male) *Gao Jerboa (jerboa; male) *Gao Turkey (turkey; male) *Gao Mantis (mantis; male) *Gao Osprey (osprey; male) *Gao Coelacanth (coelacanth; male) *Gao Sailfish (sailfish; male) *Gao Wobbegong (wobbegong shark; male) *Gao Nurse Shark (nurse shark; male) *Gao Whale Shark (whale shark; male) *Gao Guitarfish (guitarfish; male) *Gao Zebu (zebu; male) *Gao Snow Leopard (snow leopard; female) *Gao Kuwaga (stag beetle; male) *Gao Dingo (dingo; male) *Gao Hoatzin (hoatzin; female) *Gao Rikaon (African hunting dog; male) *Gao Parrot (parrot; male) *Gao Teporingo (volcano rabbit; female) *Gao Caracara (caracara; male) *Gao Fennec (fennec fox; male) *Gao Crab (crab; male) *Gao Squid (squid; female) *Gao Angel Shark (angel shark; male) *Gao Kamikiri (longhorn beetle; male) *Gao Snail (snail; female) *Gao Zorilla (zorilla; male) *Gao Tamandua (tamandua; male) *Gao Ibex (ibex; male) *Gao Colobus (colobus; male) *Gao Pheasant (pheasant; female) *Gao Rat (rat; male) *Gao Axolotl (axolotl; female) *Gao Wildebeest (wildebeest; male) *Gao Gila (gila monster; male) *Gao Caracal (caracal; female) *Gao Avocet (avocet; male) *Gao Markhor (markhor; male) *Gao Binturong (binturong; male) *Gao Klipspringer (klipspringer; male) *Gao Chinkara (chinkara; male) *Gao Paradise (bird of paradise; male) *Gao Tamarin (tamarin; female) *Gao Mandrill (mandrill; male) *Gao Blackbuck (blackbuck; male) *Gao Hyrax (hyrax; male) *Gao Vole (vole; female) *Gao Lemming (lemming; male) *Gao Iguana (iguana; male) *Gao Mountain (mountain goat; male) *Gao Dragonfly (dragonfly; female) *Gao Ringtail (ring-tailed lemur; male) *Gao Bluejay (bluejay; male) *Gao Quail (quail; male) *Gao Emu (emu; male) *Gao Okapi (okapi; male) *Gao Kookaburra (kookaburra; male) *Gao Pacarana (pacarana; male) *Gao Nilgai (nilgai; male) *Gao Caiman (caiman; male) *Gao Guinea (guinea pig; male) *Gao Chimpanzee (chimpanzee; female) *Gao Tenrec (tenrec; male) *Gao Doberman (Doberman; male) *Gao Woodchuck (woodchuck; male) *Gao Arapaima (arapaima; male) *Gao Sifaka (sifaka; male) *Gao Cassowary (cassowary; male) *Gao Heron (heron; male) *Gao Bulldog (bulldog; male) *Gao Terrier (terrier; female) *Gao Cat (cat; female) *Gao Wisent (wisent; male) *Gao Olingo (olingo; female) *Gao Lammergeyer (lammergeyer; male) *Gao Woolneck (woolly-necked stork; male) *Gao Seagull (seagull; male) *Gao Mongolian (Przewalski's horse; male) *Gao Cacomistle (cacomistle; female) *Gao Earthworm (earthworm; male) *Gao Frill-neck (frilled-neck lizard; male) *Gao Mouflon (mouflon; male) *Gao Waterbuck (waterbuck; male) *Gao Goblin Shark (goblin shark; male) *Gao Jaguarundi (jaguarundi; female) *Gao Poodle (poodle; female) *Gao Cardinal (cardinal; male) *Gao Shoebill (spoonbill; male) *Gao Addax (addax; male) *Gao Marlin (marlin; male) *Gao Aye-aye (aye-aye lemur; male) *Gao Pika (pika; female) *Gao Blowfish (blowfish; female) *Gao Tayra (tayra; male) *Gao Kingfisher (kingfisher; male) *Gao Coatimundi (South American coati; male) *Gao Duck (duck; male) *Gao Spider (spider; female) *Gao Wasp (wasp; male) *Gao Butterfly (butterfly; female) *Gao Jackrabbit (jackrabbit; male) *Gao Raven (raven; female) *Gao Arctic Fox (arctic fox; male) *Gao Kabuto (rhinoceros beetle; male) *Gao Woodpecker (woodpecker; male) *Gao Ratel (honey badger; male) *Gao Bengal (tiger; male) *Gao Kinkajou (kinkajou; female) *Gao Arctic Hare (arctic hare; female) *Gao Takin (takin; male) *Gao Fly (fly; male) *Gao Dall (Dall sheep; male) *Gao Gerenuk (gerenuk; male) *Gao Arctic Wolf (arctic wolf; male) *Gao Sealion (sea lion; male) *Gao Magpie (magpie; male) *Gao Bharal (bharal; male) *Gao Proboscis (proboscis monkey; male) *Gao Barbary (Barbary sheep; male) *Gao Hartebeest (hartebeest; male) *Gao Dhole (dhole; male) *Gao Flying Fish (flying fish; female) *Gao Snapper (alligator-snapping turtle; male) *Gao Baboon (baboon; male) *Gao Seahorse (seahorse; female) *Gao Dove (dove; male) *Gao Narwhal (narwhal; male) *Gao Barracuda (barracuda; male) *Gao Octopus (octopus; male) *Gao Llama (llama; female) *Gao Babirusa (babirusa; male) *Gao Secretary (secretary bird; male) *Gao Chinchilla (chinchilla; male) *Gao Potto (potto; female) *Gao Tarsier (tarsier; male) *Gao Bandicoot (bandicoot; male) *Gao Galago (galago; female) *Gao Capybara (capybara; male) *Gao Beluga (beluga; female) *Gao Cachalot (sperm whale; male) *Gao Moth (moth; female) *Gao Impala (impala; male) *Gao Stork (stork; male) *Gao Marmot (marmot; male) *Gao Siamang (siamang; male) *Gao Elephant Seal (elephant seal; male) *Gao Manatee (manatee; female) *Gao Hyena (hyena; male) *Gao Roadrunner (roadrunner; male) *Gao Termite (termite; male) *Gao Shieldbug (shieldbug; male) *Gao Silverfish (silverfish; male) *Gao Strider (water strider; female) *Gao Jellyfish (jellyfish; female) *Gao Ostrich (ostrich; male) *Gao Bighorn (bighorn sheep; male) *Gao Yak (yak; male) *Gao Piranha (pirahna; male) *Gao Stick (stick insect; male) *Gao Wheelbug (wheelbug; male) *Gao Harpy (harpy eagle; female) *Gao Gavial (gavial; male) *Gao Sea Otter (sea otter; male) *Gao Mudskipper (mudskipper; male) *Gao Shrew (shrew; male) *Gao Quokka (quokka; male) *Gao Uakari (uakari; female) *Gao Dodo (dodo; male) *Gao Swift (swift; male) *Gao Sabertooth (sabertooth tiger; male) Category:List of Sentai teams